Tywin Lennister
Tywin Lennister ist ein Hauptcharakter in der zweiten, dritten Staffel und vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Davor war er ein wiederkehrender Charakter in der ersten Staffel und erschien zum ersten Mal in der siebten Episode. Er wird von Charles Dance verkörpert. Tywin Lennister ist das Oberhaupt des mächtigen Hauses Lennister, dem wohlhabendsten Haus in Westeros. Er ist der Lord von Casterly Stein, Wächter des Westens und derzeitige Hand des Königs von Tommen Baratheon, seinem Enkel. Durch Intelligenz und Skrupellosigkeit wurde Tywin einer der mächtigsten Männer im Reich und will dieses Erbe für seine Nachkommen sichern. Er ist Witwer und hat drei Kinder: Jaime, Cersei und Tyrion. Früheres Leben Herkunft und Jugend Tywin Lennister ist der Sohn des Titos Lennister, der im Gegensatz zu ihm als besonnen und gutherzig galt. Sein Vater verfügte weder über ein ausgeprägtes Machtstreben noch über die Fähigkeit, seine Interessen gegenüber anderen Häusern durchzusetzen, was von vielen Lords als Zeichen der Schwäche ausgelegt und dementsprechend ausgenutzt wurde. Titos lieh anderen Lords Geld, welche jedoch keine Anstalten machten, es zurückzuzahlen, da Titos nicht imstande war, Druck auf die Lords auszuüben und Konsequenzen walten zu lassen. Das Haus Lennister wurde sogar von den eigenen Vasallen zunehmend verlacht, sodass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sich die ersten untergebenen Häuser gegen die Lennisters aufzulehnen versuchten. Diese Zeit, in der das Haus Lennister am Rande des Abgrunds stand, prägte Tywin nachhaltig. So sah man ihn nie lachen, da dieser eine tiefe Abneigung und Misstrauen gegen Gelächter empfand, welches sich in seiner Kindheit stets gegen seinen Vater richtete. Aufstand und Feldherr Die Häuser Regn und Tarbeck sahen in der Schwäche des Lennister-Oberhauptes ihre Gelegenheit, sich gegen dessen Herrschaft aufzulehnen, um die Macht in den Westlanden an sich zu reißen. Da Titos sich nicht imstande fühlte, dieser Rebellion etwas entgegenzusetzen, übernahm der junge Tywin das Kommando über die Truppen der Lennister. Tywin konnte die Rebellion der Häuser Regn und Tarbeck niederschlagen. Um die Macht seines Hauses wiederherzustellen, statuierte Tywin an beiden Häusern ein Exempel, indem er die Residenzen beider Häuser niederbrennen ließ. Bei der Zerschlagung dieser Rebellion wurden beide Häuser restlos ausgelöscht. Dieses neue Selbstbewusstsein des Hauses Lennister, welches von Tywins kompromissloses Vorgehen gegen die Regns ausging wird im Lied "Die Regen von Castamaer" aufgegriffen, welches sich über die Jahre unter den Soldaten in ganz Westeros verbreitete und gemeinhin als Lied des Hauses Lennister gilt. Herrscher der Westlande Nach dem Tode seines Vaters wurde Tywin Oberhaupt des Hauses Lennister und Lord von Casterly Stein. Er demütigte die Mätresse seines Vaters, welcher er die Schuld am Tod seines herzkranken Vaters gab, indem er sie nackt durch die Straßen von Lennishort treiben ließ und sie dazu zwang, jedem Mann, dem sie begegnete zu sagen, dass sie eine Diebin und eine Hure sei, bevor er sie aus den Westlanden verbannen ließ. Tywin heiratete seine Cousine Joanna Lennister, die ihm drei Kinder gebärte: die Zwillinge Cersei und Jaime, sowie Tyrion, dessen Geburt zum Tod von Joanna führte. Aufgrund seiner Kleinwüchsigkeit und dem Tod von Joanna verachtete Tywin seinen zweiten Sohn zutiefst, was er ihn auch häufig spüren ließ. Hand des Königs Tywins Geschicke in den Westlanden imponierten König Aerys II Targaryen so sehr, dass er ihn zum Roten Bergfried rief, um ihn zur Hand des Königs zu ernennen. Tywins Geschick in der Machtpolitik am Hof war in einem solchen Maße ausgeprägt, dass hinter vorgehaltener Hand gesagt wird, nicht Aerys herrsche über das Reich, sondern Tywin. Doch als der Wahnsinn zunehmend Besitz vom König ergriff, kam es zum Zerwürfnis zwischen den beiden, sodass Tywin nach 20 Jahren abgesetzt wurde und sich gezwungen sah, gedemütigt nach Casterly Stein zurückzukehren. Zuvor hatte König Aerys eine Ehe zwischen Tywins Tochter Cersei und seinem Sohn Rhaegar abgelehnt und Jaime Lennister als ein Mitglied seiner Königsgarde berufen, wodurch er Tywin seines Erben beraubte. Roberts Rebellion Während Roberts Rebellion verhielt sich Tywin zunächst Neutral und verweilt mit seinen Truppen in Casterlystein. Nach der Schlacht am Trident sah Tywin die Gelegenheit gekommen, einige Truppen zu mobilisieren und er marschierte nach Königsmund, um sich mit den Rebellen zu verbünden und weil er seinen Sohn Jaime, der in der Königsgarde diente, in Gefahr sah. Durch eine List gewährte ihm der Irre König Zutritt durch die Tore der Stadt. In Königsmund angekommen, befahl Tywin die Plünderung der Stadt. Die königliche Familie wurde auf schnelle und effiziente Weise eliminiert, den Befehl dazu erhielten Tywins Vollstrecker Ser Gregor Clegane und Ser Amory Lorch. Diese Gräuel an den Bewohnern der Hauptstadt wurde den Lennisters lange nicht vergessen. Nachdem Jaime den Irren König ermordet hatte, nahm Robert Baratheon seinen Platz auf dem Eisernen Thron ein. Die Lennister hatte ihre Loyalität zum neuen König bewiesen und Robert willigte in eine Ehe mit Cersei ein, die aus rein machtpolitischen Gründen geschlossen wurde. Danach wurde Jon Arryn durch Robert zur Hand des Königs ernannt und Tywin kehrte mit seinen Truppen nach Casterly Stein zurück. Der Ehe zwischen Cersei und Robert entstammen drei Kinder: Joffrey Baratheon, der Thronfolger, sowie Myrcella und Tommen Baratheon. Tywin glaubte damit sein Ziel erreicht zu haben, denn einer seiner Enkel sollte über Westeros herrschen, jedoch war ihm nicht bekannt, dass jedes der Kinder aus der inzestuösen Beziehung seiner Tochter Cersei mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime entstanden. Staffel 1 Gewinn oder stirb thumb|left|210px Tyrion wurde des versuchten Mordes an Bran Stark angeklagt und von Catelyn Stark gefangen genommen. Trotz ihrer gegenseitigen Abneigung musste Tywin handeln. Tyrions Entführung stellte eine Beleidigung dar, die sich das Haus Lennister nicht bieten lassen durfte, um weiterhin gefürchtet und respektiert zu werden. Als Jaime Eddard Stark verwundet und seine Starkgardisten tötet, flieht er aus Königsmund und kommt zu seinem Vater. In dieser Zeit hatte Tywin bereits eine Armee von sechzigtausend Mann aufgestellt und an die Grenzen der Flusslande geführt. Er überträgt Jaime das Kommando über die Hälfte der Truppen, um damit Schnellwasser zu belagern, dem Familiensitz der Tullys, dem Catelyn entstammt. Tywin war verwundert, als er erfährt, dass Jaime Eddard nicht einfach getötet hat, nur weil es kein fairer Kampf war. Mit Roberts Tod, der bei einem Jagdunfall von einem wilden Eber schwer verletzt wurde, beanspruchte den Eisernen Thron für sich. Eddard widersprach öffentlich Joffreys Legitimität und wurde wegen Hochverrats verhaftet. Das spitze Ende thumb|210px Tywin befehligte die andere Hälfte der Streitmacht und führte sie am Trident entlang. Tyrion, der seine Freiheit durch eine List wiedererlangt hatte, traf seinem Vater im Feldlager. Tyrion wurde dabei von Bergvölkern begleitet, deren Loyalität er sich durch Geld erkauft hatte. Tywin stimmt einer Allianz mit ihnen zu, auch als sie fordern, dass Tyrion an ihrer Seite kämpfen soll. Die Armee muss überstürzt aufbrechen, als bekannt wird, dass Robb Stark auf sie zu marschiert. Baelor thumb|left|210px Tywin ist bereits siegessicher und glaubt auf einen unerfahrenen Feldherren zu treffen. Tyrion warnt ihn davor, Robb zu unterschätzen, der klüger handelt, als es aussieht. Daraufhin werden Tyrion und seine Stammeskrieger von Tywin an der vordersten Front platziert, um die Vorhut zu bilden. Tyrion ist wütend und beschuldigt seinen Vater ihn töten zu wollen, aber dennoch fügt er sich und überlebt die Schlacht. Die Lennister gewinnen, da ihr Feind deutlich schwächer war, als die Späher berichteten. Robb hatte seine Kräfte zuvor aufgeteilt und Tywin lange genug abgelenkt, damit er mit dem Hauptteil seiner Armee Jaime in den Rücken fallen konnte und ihn sogar gefangen nahm. Zur selben Zeit befahl König Joffrey die Hinrichtung von Eddard in Königsmund. Feuer und Blut thumb|210px Jaimes Niederlage und Gefangennahme stellte einen schweren Verlust für Lennisters, aber besonders für Tywin dar. Außerdem berichtet Kevan Lennister, dass Roberts Brüder Stannis und Renly Baratheon, ebenfalls Ansprüche auf den Thron geltend machen. Kevan empfiehlt Tywin einen Waffenstillstand mit den Starks auszuhandeln, aber Tyrion beeindruckt seinen Vater, als er klarstellt, dass Joffrey mit seiner Tat einen möglichen Frieden zwischen Starks und Lennisters zerstört hat. Daraufhin schickte Tywin jeden seiner Berater bis auf Tyrion fort. Tywin befiehlt Tyrion, dass er nach Königsmund geht und dort als seine Vertretung die Hand des Königs wird. Tywin überträgt ihm damit weitreichende Vollmachten, die er gegen Joffrey und wenn es sein muss Cersei einsetzen soll, um den Thron zu sichern. Tyrion fügt sich seinem Vater erneut, aber nicht als er anordnet, dass Tyrion seine Hure Shae verlassen soll, die er heimlich mit nach Königsmund nimmt. Staffel 2 Tywin kehrt in Harrenhal ein, als Gendry gefoltert werden sollte. Er stoppt dieses Vorgehen und nimmt Arya Stark als seinen persönlichen Mundschenk an. Seitdem ist sie immer bei ihm und unterhält sich auch mit ihr, über sich und über sie. Er bemerkt recht schnell, dass Arya adliger Abstammung ist und rät ihr, dieses zu verheimlichen. Ob er auch weiss, wer Arya in Wahrheit ist, bleibt offen. Danach reitet er weiter nach Königsmund und überlässt Harrenhal Ser Gregor Clegane. Staffel 3 Er ist bereits in Königsmund angekommen und erzählt Tyrion, dass dank ihm Königsmund bei Schlacht am Schwarzwasser gerettet wurde, da er rechtzeitig angekommen ist. Allerdings trägt er dies auch Tyrion zu, der die Stadt lange genug halten konnte. Er hat seinen Posten als Hand ersetzt und als Tyrion sein Geburtsrecht, Casterlystein, verlangt, wird er zornig und warnt ihn, dies nie wieder zu erwähnen. Cersei berichtet ihm von dem bevorstehenden Komplott der Tyrells, was Tywin nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen will. Er befiehlt Tyrion, Sansa Stark zu heiraten, was diesem unglaublich missfällt. Cersei befiehlt er Loras Tyrell zu heiraten, um den Gerüchten um ihre Person ein Ende zu bereiten. Seinem Enkel Joffrey weist er im Thronsaal unter vier Augen zu recht, um ihm aufzuzeigen, dass er nicht immer tun und lassen aknn, was er will. Bei Tyrions Hochzeit ist er auch anwesend. Er trifft erneut auf Tyrion, als die Nachricht von der erfolgreichen Roten Hochzeit eintrifft. Joffrey weist er dabei erneut zu recht. In einem schlagfertigen Gespräch erkennt Tyrion Tywins Beweggründe dafür. Tywin drängt Tyrion erneut mit Sansa einen Erben zu zeugen. Staffel 4 Tywin lässt das Schwert von Ned Stark einschmelzen und daraus zwei neue Schwerter schmieden. Das eine übergibt er seinem Sohn Jaime und bietet ihm erneut die Nachfolge als Lord von Casterlystein an. Jaime lehnt jedoch ab. Das Schwert nicht zurückfordernd bittet Tywin Jaime unter Spott hinaus. Das andere Schwert überreicht er Joffrey bei dessen morgendlichen Frühstück vor der Hochzeitszereonie. Auch Tywin steht machtlos bei Seite als Joffrey vergiftet stirbt, bemerkt aber zugleich Sansas Abwesenheit, worauf er die Stadt abreigeln lässt (er weiß nicht, dass dies bereits nutzlos ist). Nach der Ergreifung Tyrions sucht Tywin Prinz Oberyn Martell auf. Tywin bietet ihm Rache für die Ermordung seiner Schwester durch den Berg an. Oberyn soll Richter im bevorstehnden Prozess gegen Tyrion werden, was dieser annimt. Zugleich beginnt Tywin damit seinen Enkel Tommen Baratheon, dem designierten König von Westeros, in den entscheidenen Dingen von Regentschaft zu unterweisen, was für ihn bedeutet, dass ein König auf die Ratschläge seiner Berater hören sollte. Nach der Krönung von Tommen scheint Tywin keine Einwände gegen eine erneute Hochzeit zu haben. Diesmal soll Tommen Margaery Tyrell heiraten, damit das Bündnis mit den Tyrells bestehen bleibt. Gegenüber Cersei gesteht Tywin, dass die letzte Ladung Gold aus den Westlanden vor 3 Jahren Casterlystein verlassen hat und alles weitere mittels Krediten der Eisernen Bank von Braavos finanziert worden ist. Tywin vertritt König Tommen als Richter im Mordprozess um Tyrion Lennister. Als Jamie ihn damit konfrontiert das der Prozess von Cersei kontrolliert wird, sagt er das er vor hat Tyrion anzubieten der Nachtwache beizutreten. Somit will er erreichen das Jamie die Königsgarde verlässt und Herr von Casterly Stein wird und sein Vermächtnis weiterlebt. Tyrion lehnt das von Jaime überbrachte Angebot spontan ab, nachdem ihn Shae schwer belastet hatte. Tywin ist wieder einmal extrem wütend auf seinen Sohn. Nachdem es im letzten Moment Sandor Clegane doch noch gelungen ist Oberyn Martell zu töten, verurteilt Tywin seinen eigenen Sohn Tyrion zum Tode. In den Büchern : Original: Tywin Lannister 1. A Game of Thrones Nach der Gefangennahme Tyrions marschiert er in die Flusslande ein, da er es nicht zulassen kann, dass das Haus Lennister nicht mehr gefürchtet und respektiert wird. Nach seiner Freilassung schließt sich Tyrion seinem Vater an und Tywin besiegt ein Stark-Heer. Während in der Serie nur 2.000 Mann gegen Tywin gesendet wurden, schlägt Tywin in A Game of Thrones die Südarmee Robbs unter dem Kommando von Lord Roose Bolton, der sich selbst aber mit einem guten Teil der Truppen absetzen kann. Nach der Gefangennahme Jaimes ist Tywin geschockt und erkennt, dass Tyrion die politische Lage richtig zu deuten versteht. Daraufhin schickt er Tyrion in die Hauptstadt, um an seiner Stelle als Hand zu agieren. 2. A Clash of Kings Tywin marschiert nach Harrenhal, um seine Truppen neu zu formieren. Nachdem er erfährt, dass Robb in die Westlande eingefallen ist und eine Lennister-Armee geschlagen hat, will er die Starks im Westen stellen. Edmure Tully verzögert aber durch Kämpfe den Weitermarsch der Lennisters, was sich als schwerer Fehler erweist: Robb hatte geplant, Tywin nach Westen zu locken, um ihn dann zu schlagen. Durch Edmures Aktionen bleibt genug Zeit, dass Tywin von dem Marsch Stannis Baratheons auf die Hauptstadt erfährt. Es kommt zum Bündnis mit dem Haus Tyrell und Stannis wird vernichtend am Fluss Schwarzwasser (im Original Blackwater) geschlagen. 3. A Storm of Swords In Königsmund nimmt Tywin anschließend seinen Platz als Hand König Joffreys an. Den Anspruch Tyrions auf Casterlystein weist er brüsk zurück; nie habe er vergessen, dass bei Tyrions Geburt Joanna starb, Tywins geliebte Ehefrau. Tywin verheiratet Tyrion stattdessen mit Sansa Stark. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hauptcharakter Galerie 108DasspitzeEndeTywin1-.jpg 108DasspitzeEndeTywin2-.jpg 109BaelorTywin1-.jpg 110FeuerundBlutTywin1-.jpg 110FeuerundBlutTywin2-.jpg 110FeuerundBlutTywin3-.jpg Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. en:Tywin Lannisterpl:Tywin LannisterKategorie:Haus LennisterKategorie:CharaktereKategorie:LordsKategorie:WächterKategorie:Hand des KönigsKategorie:Charaktere der 1. StaffelKategorie:Charaktere der 2. StaffelKategorie:Status: Am LebenKategorie:HauptcharaktereKategorie:Charaktere der 3. StaffelKategorie:Charaktere der 4. StaffelKategorie:Der kleine Rat